(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-blocking agent for plastic film, which is useful for producing antiblocking plastic films having an excellent anti-blocking property and lubricity, and useful as a food-packing, fiber-packing, and other industrial post materials.
(2) Description of the Related Arts
Usually, the conventional antiblocking agent for plastic films comprises silica, but these plastic films containing silica particles as an antiblocking agent are disadvantageous in that the resultant anti-blocking plastic films exhibit (1) a reduced transparency, (2) less glossiness, (3) a lower scratch resistance, and (4) an unsatisfactory color. Although attempts were made, before the present invention, to find a new antiblocking agent equal to silica, these attempts were not successful, and thus silica is still used as the antiblocking agent.